


Tempting Master

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Master/Slave, Mild Smut, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thanking, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 31 - Master/Slave & TeasingTempting her master doesn’t backfire on the Reader this time.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 62





	Tempting Master

“Hm, what was that pet?” 

“Th-thank you, my prince, for allowing me to cum.” You mewl out, cuddling into your master’s side. 

“Such a good girl.” Loki praises you, stroking your cheek. Snuggling into his body warmth, you curl your leg around his waist. Loki’s semi-hard cock becomes trapped under your plush thigh and it catches your attention. Innocently, you nudge his length, feeling him stiffen beneath you.

“(Y/N), don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

“Master, I want to make you feel good too.” Looking at him through your long lashes, you pout, hoping your begging will work. You aren’t allowed to tempt and tease him but you can’t help yourself. Tonight Loki has spoiled you and you’d like to reciprocate with your own appreciation. Testing the limits, you rub against him a bit more.

“You really want to make me feel good?” 

You nod enthusiastically, biting your lip and smiling at him.

“Okay then, pet. Why don’t you show me by riding this cock you love so much.” 


End file.
